


Fate Decides

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Claiming Bites, Depression, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Post-Break Up, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: AU-DystopiaJared is an omega who has worked hard to get a head in a alpha's world.  He works for Jensen Ackles. He loves his job, he's happy, he realizes that he has it good compared to others.  In this world many omegas are claimed and hidden away. Omegas don't have any rights once they are claimed by an Alpha.Jared makes a mistake by not leaving work before his heat completely takes him over. Jared hopes to leave unnoticed but is surprised when he runs into Jensen.Jensen is in love with a beta, he's getting married. He has his whole planned out.Fate has another plan for pair.This ABO story is a bit of a twist. In a lot of ABO fictions the Alpha is the one who wants the mate-ship. In this story neither Jared or Jensen want what Fate has decided for them.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 79
Kudos: 105





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Warnings, Non-con, Depression. ABO
> 
> FYI...I"m working on two fanfics at the same. (Bad idea) I still plan to finish all my WIP. Waiting for my muse to kick in!  
> Not Beta'd
> 
> Not sure at this point if this will be a long story or short, if the ending will be happy. My notes are dark but it's J2 and they tend to take over my stories.
> 
> Tags maybe updated, so keep an eye on that...

Jared Padalecki is one of the top sales agents at the Ackles Advertising Agency (AAA). He felt so fortunate to work for such a good company. Omegas didn't have it easy; most were mated and claimed while still in high school. Many were still hidden away from the world. Jared's family was progressive; they fought for Jared to have all the same opportunities a beta or alpha would have. College was twice as expensive for an omega, but his parents paid for him to go.

He landed a job with Ackles Advertising Agency right out of college. He's started at the bottom of the corporate ladder working on many marketing campaigns. His promotions came swiftly, and now he's even had a commercial run during the Superbowl. The best part about working here is he's paid precisely the same as an Alpha. Jensen Ackles is transparent about his employees' earnings. Everyone has a chance for promotion if they want to work for it.

AAA hires people based on their skills and not on their designation. If you're not performing, the agency will let you go. They don’t hide from the fact that omegas go into heat. They devised a partnership among employees. So everyone is on a two-man team. This way, everyone can take a vacation or a leave of absence, and in Jared’s case, his bi-monthly heat without the work flow being disrupted. Misha Collins is Jared’s partner. They get along reasonably well, though Misha can annoy Jared at times. Misha works hard, and they make a good team.

Around three in the afternoon, Jared starts to feel that familiar itch. His heat will be starting soon, very soon. However, he was working on a critical account, and he needs everything to be in order so that Misha can pick up where he leaves off. Sitting back in his chair, stretching, he takes a small break from staring at his computer. It’s gonna be a long night.

It’s nine-thirty pm, and Jensen is bleary-eyed. He’s been working extra because he will be mating in two weeks, no; correction he will be marrying the love of his life in two weeks. In fairness, Jensen works long hours anyway, but he’s been clearing everything off his plate because he is taking Danneel to Europe for their honeymoon, and he’ll be away from the office for six weeks.

Shutting down his computer, he grabs his jacket, switches off the light to his office, and closes the door. Jensen’s office is on the top floor of the building, he takes his time walking to the elevator. He thinks about Danneel. Jensen knows that his parents would’ve preferred him to have mated with an omega, but the sassy beta had stolen his heart the first day they met.

Jared finished his work, left a folder with his notes on his desk right around nine-thirty pm. His heat was full-blown, he was hot and sweaty. All he had to do was make it to his car without getting attacked by some crazy lustful alpha. Jared turned the lights off and walked over to the elevator.

Jensen was surprised when the elevator stopped only one floor down from his office. The door opened, and there stood Jared Padalecki. Jensen smiled. Jared was a very valuable asset to his company.

“Jared, you shouldn’t still be working,” Jensen stated.

Jared stood there, like a deer in headlights staring at Jensen.

“C’mon, I’d like to get home tonight,” Jensen coaxed.

Jared reluctantly stepped into the elevator.

The elevator's doors closed.

For one moment, time slowed down for both omega and alpha.

“What the hell,” Jensen felt his alpha come to life, his eyes widening, his teeth elongated. Jensen scented Jared.

“I’m sorry,” Jared squeaked out.

“Fuck,” Jensen ripped his attention away from Jared. He tries to hit the next floor, but instead, he’s randomly punching buttons until the elevator comes to a jerky stop. Jared whimpers and drops to his knees.

“Why are you here?” Jensen is fighting his alpha.

He’s losing the battle.

Jared smells delicious, and he’s on his knees, ready to present himself.

Jensen tries to think of Danneel. He doesn’t desire this.

“Please,” Both men say simultaneously.

“Alpha, I need you,” Jared begs; he is in full-blown heat, he’s cramping, he’s dripping wet.

“No, please, no,” Jensen breaths out. However, he’s pulling at his jacket. His inner alpha has taken over.

His alpha is demanding to seize what clearly belongs to him.

Jared watches as Jensen rips off his own clothes and then reaches down, pulling Jared’s shirt off. It’s only seconds before both men are naked.

Jared proudly presents himself-ass up to Jensen.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jared whines.

The elevator isn’t moving.

Jensen loses the fight with his alpha.

His green eyes intensifying.

There is no foreplay. Jared is wet enough when Jensen lines his very full cock up to Jared’s slick coated hole.

Jensen tries to fight, tries to pull away, but Jared is whispering ‘ _mate, mate, mate_ ,” and his inner alpha is in full agreement.

Jared groans as Jensen enters him. Jensen sets a brutal pace, grabbing Jared by the hair, pulling him up into each thrust. It’s not long before Jensen’s knot grows, he’s thrusting and grinding until he ties himself to Jared, filling him with his seed. It’s at that moment that Jensen bends down and bites Jared’s neck, making his claim. 

Jensen's heartbreaks, he’s lost everything because he knows he lost Danneel. He was to weak to stop.

Jensen maneuvers Jared around, so they are lying side by side in the cramped elevator. Jensen can feel Jared silently crying. Jared is trying so hard to suppress any movement.

Time passes, the elevator doors open a security guard is waiting by the open door. Jensen’s growl is death-defying. The guard quickly stands back, allowing the doors to shut.

Eventually, Jensen’s knot subsides, and he's able to slip out of Jared.

Jared scrambles away from Jensen, reaching for his clothes. Jensen quickly dresses too, eyeing Jared.

“Jared, I’ll drive you home,”

“No, eh, I’m fine,” Jared’s voice shakes as he speaks.

“I insist,” Jensen can’t look any longer at the young omega.

Jensen allows Jared to flee the elevator first; he hangs back until Jared is out of earshot.

“Gentleman, if you value your jobs, you will not speak a word of this to anyone,” Jensen says, threatening the two security guards that were outside the elevator doors.

Jensen catches up to Jared in the parking garage.

“My ride is over there,” the alpha points to a dark grey Tahoe.

“Alpha, I can…”

“No! I’m only going to drive you home,” Jensen grips Jared by the elbow and leads him to the truck.

Jensen pulls up in front of a very suburban house. He shakes his head, he hadn’t pictured Jared as a suburban kind of guy.

Jared opens the truck door. Gingerly getting out of the vehicle.

“Jared,” Jensen calls out to the younger man.

Jensen quickly searches around his truck finding a business card, he scrolled his cell phone number on the card's back.

“Here is my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything or your heat becomes worst,”

Jared looked down at the business card, then back up at Jensen.

“Ok,” Jared said thickly.

Jared couldn’t get away from Jensen quick enough. Besides the physical pain, he feels guilty. Everyone knew that Jensen was marrying his long time girlfriend.

Why didn’t he leave work earlier?

Jared goes into his house, he showers, and lays on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Oh fuck,” Jared realizes he’s no longer in heat.

He rolls onto his side, starts shaking and sobbing.

Jensen goes home to his penthouse. He pours himself a full glass of whiskey.

He sits on his couch, tears running down his face as he stares at nothing.

He’s a rapist. It’s clear and simple. He became exactly what he vowed he would never become.

“Danneel,” her name falls from his lips.

Jensen thinks of Danneel. He fantasizes about the life they might have had together.

Tomorrow he will tell her the truth, but tonight she still belongs to him.

tbc


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tells Danneel. Jared is starting to realize how bad this one mistake may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments. Thank you!
> 
> No new tags.
> 
> Jared's life isn't going to get easier.

Jensen woke up early the next day. He laid in bed until Danneel text him her customary ‘Good morning’ text.

 _“Are you home?”_ Jensen texted right back.

_“Yes, I’m going out with the wedding planner today. We have a few more details to finish for our big day. I’m so excited.”_

Jensen doesn’t want to lose Danneel. He has run through every scenario in which he and she could stay together in his mind. In fairness, she wouldn’t want that, and she deserves better. He can't help but to hope.

 _“Can I stop by this morning?”_ Jensen texts back to her.

_“Whaat? The great Ackles is going into work late today?”_

_“Something like that.”_

_“See you soon, xoxo.”_

Jensen leaves the bakery with all of Danneel’s favorite goodies. As if sweets were the answer to his problem.

Standing in front of Danneel's penthouse door, where he’d generally let himself into her home; he knock's on the door because it feels wrong to just walk in now. He’s doesn’t deserve that right. Not anymore.

Danneel swings the door open, wearing a big smile.

“Oooh Jensen,” She says as she takes the bakery box from him. “Don’t you want me to fit in my dress?” She teases.

“You’d look beautiful no matter what,” Jensen automatically says.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,”

Danneel is a very successful actress. Jensen has accompanied her on many a red carpets. As Jensen follows her into the dining room, he sees the table is filled with magazines featuring them or their wedding. Jensen knows that Danneel is wearing a Stella McCartney Wedding dress specifically designed for her, and its going to be feature in next months edition of Vogue. 

“America’s sweethearts,” Jensen reads one of the headlines.

“You know how the media blows everything out of proportion. We will lose that title to the very next famous engaged couple.”

Suddenly Jensen feels very hot. He’s having a hard time swallowing.

“We need to talk,” Jensen says with seriousness.

Danneel gives Jensen a concerned look.

Jensen clasped Danneel’s hand and leads her into the living room, guiding her to the couch.

“Jensen…”

“Danneel, I need to tell you something.”

“You’re kinda freaking me out,”

Jensen nods.

“Last night, as I left the office, there was a co-worker who was leaving at the same time. He um, he stepped into my elevator and um, he was in heat.”

Jensen looks at Danneel.

“Why was he there?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m unclear on that, but apparently, I lost control.”

“What does that even mean? You don’t know if you lost control?” Danneel questioned.

Jensen stood up; he starts pacing the room.

“I raped him,” Jensen raised voice confesses.

It was so quiet Jensen could’ve heard a pin drop.

“Come again?” She finally asks.

Jensen stopped to turn and look at Danneel.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so ashamed. I tried getting away from the omega, but I couldn’t, then I couldn’t stop myself from mating him.”

“I don’t understand,” Danneel stands up, pushing her hair out of her face.

“Ok, your employee gets on the elevator, and you raped him? He was in heat?”

“Yes, and then I claimed him.”

Danneel’s eyes widened in shock.

Jensen rushes over to her.

“Don’t!” She pushes him away.

Standing in front of each other, Danneel hauls off slapping Jensen across the face.

“How could you do this to us?” She cries bitterly.

“Oh my god,” Danneel covered her mouth with her hand. “ Five years, five years you just threw away. Why? Because you fucking claim some random omega? I thought you were better than that?”

“I know. I have no excuse.” Jensen says defeated.

Danneel goes to slap Jensen again, but this time he grabs her wrist and pulls her into a tight hug. She sobs in his chest.

“Shhh, I know, baby, I know.” Jensen soothes.

“How could you. I fucking love you; you did this to us,” Danneel continues to sob in Jensen’s arms.

They stand together, still embraced, each wallowing in their own pain.

Danneel pulls apart first. She takes her engagement ring off; she hands it to Jensen.

“You need to leave,” Danneel says with resignation.

Jensen looks down at the diamond ring.

“I’m sorry, I’m truly sorry,” He whispers.

Danneel looks down and points in the direction of her front door.

Jensen straights up and walks out of her penthouse, out of her life.

Jared had fallen asleep while sobbing, only waking up in the morning to use the bathroom, then he went back to bed. Jared dozed off and on throughout the day. A couple of times, when he'd wake up, there would be this unbearable emotional pain that would rip through him. Jared felt the tears run down his face. Jensen. His alpha was in agony.

Hungry finally roused him out of bed.

Checking his cell phone, he saw that he had received a couple of miss texts messages from Misha.

The first one was from the morning, Misha thanking him for going the extra mile with his notes.

The following texts were from this evening.

“I know you indulging in self-pleasure, but shit is going down,”

“JarPad, check Twitter.” Was Misha’s last text.

Jared sat down on his couch, opening Twitter.

“Shit,” he whispered.

Everyone was talking about Danneel Harris and Jensen Ackles break up.

Jared went to Danneel’s Twitter feed. Her most recent post:

“Due to reconcilable differences, Jensen and I have decided to call off our wedding. I will always care deeply for Jensen and I wish him well.”

“Fuck,” Jared whispered.

Jared studies her page. She had over three million followers.

He reads the comments. People were speculating on their break-up.

People are emotional over _“America’s Sweethearts breaking up.”_

Jared starts to feel sick to his stomach.

Jared’s no longer hungry. He’s scared. He looks for and finds Jensen’s business card with his cell phone number.

Jared stares at the phone number scrolled across the card. His inner omega demanding that he contact his alpha. The bond between them is quiet, well, on Jensen’s end. Jared is having a full-blown panic attack.

Suddenly someone is banging on the door. Slowly getting up, Jared walks to his front door.

“Hello? Jensen?” Jared asks.

“No, now open the door,”

It’s Misha.

Jared unlocks the door to let Misha inside.

“Ok, well, I wanted to see if you had died by masturbation, but other than looking like shit, you seem ok. Oh and that little fact that you thought I was Jensen, but I’d fantasize about him too, if I was an omega.”

“Shut up,”

Misha walked into the kitchen, he was carrying a plain paper bag.

“I brought you that vegetable soup you like so much.” Misha held up the bag.

“Thank you.”

“Today, shit hit the fan at work. I can’t believe you weren’t there. Chris Kane came around, told everyone to go home. He was acting cagey. I didn’t finish working on your account or any of mine. Everyone had just left the office when Danneel released that statement.”

Jared sat down at the kitchen table.

 _‘What a cluster fuck,’_ Jared thought to himself.

“Why would they have everyone vacate the building?” Jared asked.

“I’m thinking because of her fans.”

Misha pulled out his phone, did a little swipe, and showed the screen to Jared.

“Really?” Jared asked as he looked at the gathering of fans outside his work.

Misha knew his way around Jared’s kitchen. He found a bowl and spoon and proceeded to pour the soup into the bowl.

“Man, you have to eat,” Misha said as he pushed the bowl in front of Jared.

“Tomorrow I’ll come by, I’ll bring you some juice. Please eat. I have to get going,” Misha squeezed Jared’s shoulder as he left the room.

Jared ate a little soup and went back to bed. All he kept thinking was how much Jensen must detest him.

tbc


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared are still coming to terms with their new roles. Jensen needs to legally claim Jared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments!
> 
> This chapter picks up for Jensen when he leaves Danneel's house.

Jensen left Danneel’s penthouse, going straight to his own apartment. He sat down on his couch, staring at the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him. Some time passed before Jensen pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He searched for his contacts to call his mother.

“Jensen, this is a surprise. Is everything okay?” his mother asked with concern.

Jensen sighed.

“Mom, I’m calling to let you know that the wedding is off?”

“What?! Oh, honey, what happened?”

Jensen felt the lump in his throat, he tried to clear his throat.”

“I can’t discuss this yet, but I know you’ve been helping with the wedding; I’m sorry…I gotta go.” Jensen hung up before he broke down to his mother.

Jensen composing himself, made his next call to his best friend and company lawyer, advisor.

“Hey, J-man. Where are you?”

“Chris, something happened. I need your help.”

Chris stepped into businessman mode.

“What do you require?”

“Last night, I mated with Jared Padalecki in the elevator. To begin with, I need you to find the security video from that elevator.

“Jesus. Our Jared Padalecki?” Chris said in shock.

“Chris, you have to be discreet. Danneel will make our breakup announcement. Jared’s an omega, and…” Jensen broke off.

“Jensen, I’ve got it. Don’t worry, I’ll call you when I have everything taken care of.”

Jensen dropped his phone on the couch; he reached out to snatched the bottle of Whiskey.

“Fuck it,” Jensen said as he unscrewed the bottle, taking a long swig from it.

* * *

Jared spent the next couple of days in limbo.

Jensen had been radio silent.

Jared was feeling keenly rejected. He was so frightened. Mates have to be in each other’s lives.

His only contact was Misha, who stop by to bring him juice or gummy bears. Misha thought that Jared was experiencing a problematic heat.

It wasn’t until Saturday night that Jared finally received a text from Jensen asking if he could come by Sunday.

Jared felt such an intense relief he almost wept while reading the text message.

* * *

Sunday

The paparazzi have been camped at Jensen’s building since Danneel announced their breakup.

Jensen was ready to go to Jared’s house, but he didn’t want to lead the press to his mate.

Jensen called Chris Kane.

“Hey Chris, I need to get to Jared’s house, but my place is surrounded by the press.”

“We could do the Four Seasons switch. I can pick you up there. I have a file folder of the information that I need to get to you for tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in about forty-five minutes.”

Jensen went downstairs to the lobby of his apartment building. His driver was already parked in front of the doors.

Jensen and Danneel would periodically have to shake off the press when they wanted to have a quiet time together. They’d drive to the Four Season’s hotel, then go out the side door to a different car.

Jensen cracked his neck, took a deep breath, and headed outside.

“Jensen,” “Jensen,” his name was being called by multiple people.

“Give us a statement of your break up,”

“Who called off the wedding and why?”

The press was shouting questions while taking pictures of Jensen as he hurried to the car.

Jensen’s driver stood by the back passenger door, waiting for Jensen to get closer so he could open the door for his employer.

Sliding into the backseat, Jensen’s driver shut the door and then drove them to the Four Season’s hotel downtown Austin.

Jensen was correct that several of the press followed his car. His driver pulled up to the valet, and Jensen exited the vehicle quickly. Jensen texted Chris that he’d be out in a couple of minutes. Jensen knew his way across the lobby to the side door where Chris was waiting.

“What a nightmare,” Jensen commented as he entered Chris’s personal Escalade.

“That was the easy part, my brother. Chris had a file folder tucked in a pocket on the side of his seat. He pulled it out and handed it to Jensen. Chris then proceeded to pull out into traffic, making his way to Jared’s house.

Jensen opened the file, which was thicker than he thought. A black leather collar fell out.

“A collar,” Jensen accused.

“Yes, a collar, that’s the nicest one I could find on short notice. You can change it to whatever you want later.

“I'm not collaring Jared,”

“Yes, you are. Otherwise, you are walking into the Omega Center tomorrow morning with an un-collared omega, and that’s going to accomplish two things. One, the Omega Center will put a plastic collar on Jared, which will cause him pain, two put both of you on their watchlist. You don’t want to be on their watchlist.”

“This is such bullshit.”

“That reminds me don’t start with the whole political stuff. Get in, and get out. Your appointment is for tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. I included all the paperwork you will need to fill out for the Omega Center, Jared’s financials, New Driver’s license, and our companies severance package.”

“Wait, shit. I forgot about our policy against mates working together. This poor kid.” Jensen sat back and sighed.

“Hey Jen, I’m sorry about Danneel.”

“Thank you, me too.”

Chris pulled his SUV in front of Jared’s house.

“Nice,” Chris commented on Jared’s house.

“I’ll call an Uber when I’m ready to go,”

“I don’t mind picking you up.” Chris offered.

“Man, you did enough, enjoy the rest of your Sunday.”

* * *

Jared couldn’t sleep Saturday night. He stayed up cleaning the house, his inner omega desiring the place to be perfect for his alpha. Once the house was spotless, Jared watched YouTube videos of Jensen and Danneel. They looked so happy together.

Danneel was beautiful, petite, and funny in her interviews.

Jared felt like he was lacking. He was too tall, too thin, his hair was unmanageable. He felt like he couldn’t measure up to Danneel.

By the time Jensen arrived Sunday, Jared had spiraled into complete depression. He was sure that his alpha was unhappy with him.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Jared’s anxiety was full-blown.

Jared slowly opened the door.

Jensen looked so good in his maroon Henley shirt and blue jeans.

“Alpha, please come in,” Jared took a step to the side.

Jensen breezed in, walking down the hallway that led to the kitchen.

“Can I offer you some coffee?” Jared asked, his voice cracking from nerves.

“Please black,” Jensen stood in the middle of the kitchen.

“Have a seat,”

“Thanks,”

Jared placed a steaming hot mug of coffee on the kitchen table in front of Jensen.

“Okay, so, how are you doing?” Jensen asked as he gathered the cup of coffee for himself.

“I’m okay,” Jared said; unsure of what was expected of him, he started to kneel next to Jensen.

“Wait, don’t, please. Jared, I’m not that kind of alpha. This is your home, I’m the guest here. Relax.”

“You’re not a guest; you’re my mate,” Jared remarked as he took a seat across from Jensen.

“Yes,” Jensen gave Jared a strained smile.

“So Chris Kane doesn’t just work for me, he’s my best friend. He’s very discreet. He put this folder together.” Jensen held up the folder so that Jared could see it.

Jensen continued:

“I thought that we could fill out each form together, so we’re ahead of the game. We have an appointment at the Omega Center at nine o clock tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Jared acknowledged.

Jared got up and went into another room, he came back with two pens and his wallet.

Jensen would read the title of each form, he’d fill out his portion and then hand it to Jared to be filled out.

When Jensen pulled out the medical form, he saw that he only had to sign his name to allow the exam to be performed.

“I guess you will have to undergo an exam tomorrow at the Center.”

Jared looked up at Jensen like he had seen a ghost.

“Please, alpha, can I go to my own doctor? Please,” Jared pleaded.

Jensen looked down at the form.

“I don’t know if we have time, I’m okay with it if we can,” Jensen said.

Jared got up again, he left the room, he came back with his cell phone.

“I can text my doctor and see if I can come in early for the exam.”

Jared shot a text off to his doctor.

A few minutes later, his cellphone pinged.

“She said I can come in at seven o'clock.”

“Great,”

Jensen was down to the severance offer and the black collar.

Jensen looked up at Jared; he stared at his mate.

Jared was still completing the last portion of his form. His bangs covering up his face. Jensen looked around the kitchen and then back to Jared.

“Are we done?” Jared asked.

“Not quite,”

“Jared, so when I started my company, I desired a place where people could work and be creative and enjoy their job. It wasn’t long before people began mating. Alpha’s can be very possessive over their omega’s, and soon we had problems. So I changed the work policy that no mates could work together. It was up to each couple to decide who stayed and who left.”

Jensen handed Jared the severance offer.

Jared stared at the offer. It was a basic severance package, he would be given one month's pay for each year he worked for the company. Jared's eye’s teared up.

“You’re firing me?” Jared said as tears began to fall.

“I’m sorry. It would be unfair to other couples that I terminated if I made an exception for you. I won’t stand in your way if you want to work, but as my mate, you can stay home, continue your education. Whatever you want. Your allowance from me will be very generous.”

Jared stood up, looking for a paper towel to wipe his tears.

Jensen felt terrible.

“Listen, I don’t want to lose you. You have been a valuable asset to my company.”

Jared had his back to Jensen.

The silence from Jared was killing Jensen.

“I can contact Sheppard, he’d love to have you,” Jensen continued.

Jared turned around to look at Jensen.

“He’s your rival.”

“I know, we talk, we gloat at each other, he’d hire you. However, he’ll treat you like you’re an omega.”

“I’ll think about it. Incidentally, I am an omega.” Jared jested.

Jensen gave Jared a small smile before looking down at the file folder and the collar.

Clearing his throat, Jensen said:

“Jared, I have a collar for you, but I want to pick out a unique one, one that will fit our relationship. However, I recognize that you need to start wearing one now that you're mated to me.”

Jensen stood up, picking up the soft black leather collar. He walked over to Jared.

“May I?”

Jared nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Jensen fastened the collar around Jared’s neck. Jensen took a step back to see how it looked. His inter alpha roars to life, demanding Jensen now claims Jared again to show the omega he belongs to him.

Jensen, unable to deny his need, takes a step closer to Jared. He outstretches his hand to run it through Jared’s hair.

“Soft,” Jensen whispers.

Jensen lets his hand fall to Jared’s neck, he feels the supple leather, he pulls Jared to him, kissing him.

“You belong to me,” Jensen growls in his ear.

Jared trembles.

“Say it, omega!” Jensen demands.

“I…um belong to you, alpha,” Jared says breathlessly.

Jensen kisses Jared with passion backing Jared against the kitchen sink. He's kissing Jared, dominating him for a few minutes until a moment of clarity comes over Jensen. Jensen quickly backs away from Jared as if he was just burned.

“God, I’m sorry.” Jensen can’t look at Jared, he turns away from him. His alpha is clawing at him to go back and claim his omega.

Jensen looks at this watch, unable to focus on anything.

“I’ll get out of your hair. I will pick you around six-thirty tomorrow morning.” Jensen says quickly over his shoulder.

Jared nods. Staring at Jensen’s back wide-eyed.

Jensen can’t stay, he needs to distance himself from Jared, so, he practically bolts from the house.

Jared stands in the kitchen bewildered.

tbc.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning of the day for Jared and Jensen. Unfortunately they are not coping well with their situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome comments.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**Monday Morning-Part one**

To say that Jared was nervous was a considerable understatement. Jensen had texted him at Six-fifteen in the morning to tell him he was on his way. It was now six-forty. Jared paced from the front door to the kitchen. Stopping in the kitchen, Jared’s mobile phone pinged. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he read Jensen’s text.

**_Jensen: “I’m here.”_ **

Jared snatched his things and headed out of the house to Jensen’s SUV.

“Good morning,” Jensen said when Jared entered the vehicle.

“I picked up some donuts and coffee in case you're hungry.”

“Thank you.”

“Where am I going?” Jensen asked.

Jared rattled off the address Jensen drove to his doctor’s office.

Dr. Rhodes was waiting at the front door when Jensen and Jared arrived.

“Good morning, gentleman.” Dr. Rhodes said as she opened the door, letting the couple enter.”

“Thank you so much for examining me this morning,” Jared said

“Not a problem,”

Dr. Rhodes turned to look at Jared’s alpha.

“I’m Jensen Ackles…err Jared’s alpha,” Jensen offered the Doctor his hand to shake.

For one minute, Dr. Rhodes seemed dumbfounded.

“Yes, sorry, nice to meet you, Alpha Ackles.” Dr. Rhodes shook the alpha’s hand.

“Follow me to my office.”

Once everyone had taken a seat, Dr. Rhodes began speaking.

“Ok, the first thing that is first; Jensen, as Jared’s alpha, I have paperwork for you to fill out.” Dr. Rhodes slid a clipboard over to Jensen.

“Jared, I will take you to exam room number one where you will change, and I’ll examine you for the Omega Center. Once we finish there, my lab tech will draw some blood and conduct a few tests. Any questions?”

“No,”

“Nope,”

“Good, Jared, follow me.”

Jared liked Dr. Rhodes's practice because each exam room was set up to mimic a comfortable bedroom. It has soft colors, and the exam table was in the middle, but it seemed less threatening than in a stark white room.

Dr. Rhodes handed Jared a patient gown to change into. She also pulled a heavy blanket out of the closet in the room and laid it on the exam table for Jared to cover himself.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Please have a seat on the table once you’ve changed.”

Jared nodded.

Dr. Rhodes went back to her office, where Jensen had finished filling out the paperwork.

“Finish?”

“Yes,” Jensen responded as he pushed the clipboard across the desk.

“Jensen, when you go to the Center today, most likely they will try to force Jared to have a second exam. You’re his alpha. You’ve completed your part, so for Jared’s sake, don’t let them bully you into having him examined again.”

“Of course, why would they demand a second exam?”

“Look, many good people work over at the Center, but they get obsessive over things; they tend to treat omegas more like cattle rather than people.”

Jensen nodded.

“Here’s my card. If anyone from the Center forces you into a corner, have them call me,”

Jensen leaned forward to take her offered business card.

“Thanks,”

“Let me examine Jared, and we will be back,”

There was a knock at the door to the room that Jared was in.

“Yes,” Jared called out.

Jared watched as the door opened.

He was already nervous.

“Ready?” Dr. Rhodes asked as she entered the room

Taking a seat, she looked through Jared’s chart.

“Ok, why don’t you tell me about your last heat and then lead up to the mating".

Jared, who was usually an extremely confident person, seem almost meek in front of Dr. Rhodes.

“So, last Thursday I went to work feeling off, I knew my heat was due, but I was OCD about making sure my work was perfect.” Jared took in a big breath.

“Working at Ackles Advertising Agency, everyone is allocated time off without hassle or pay reduction, so it’s my fault this happened. I think…I think Jensen despises me.” Jared sobbed, dropping his head into his hands.

Dr. Rhodes stood up, went over to Jared. She rubbed his back.

“Listen to me, Jared. Alpha’s and Omegas are meant to be together. Don’t let the guilt eat you up. He may have been planning on marrying a beta, but they knew-both of them knew that one day Jensen's true mate could come along, and he would’ve dropped her like a hot potato.”

Jared looked up at her, terrified.

“What if I’m not his mate? What if I’m the omega that was only in heat.”

“Jared, Jensen could’ve control himself; being an alpha, he’s been around other omegas in heat.”

“I don’t know, when I finally left for the day, I took the elevator, when it opened there stood Jensen. I panicked. I should’ve waved him off…then it happened.”

“Oh, Jared! Yes, alphas will mate and claim an omega in heat, but most of them can control themselves. However, if you’re true mates, then an alpha will succumb quickly.”

Dr. Rhodes eyed Jared. He seemed to be regaining his composure.

“Jared, how long did you heat last?”

Jared looked at Dr. Rhodes.

“Just one day.” Jared shakily said.

“How are you feeling?” Dr. Rhodes asked.

Jared shook his head.

“Have you told your alpha?”

“No,” Jared whispered.

“Let's move on to the exam. It’s the same exam as your annual exam. Let me know if you experience any discomfort.” Dr. Rhodes said as she put on rubber gloves and moved to the end of the exam table.

Jared nodded, laying back on the exam table while Dr. Rhodes guided his feet into the stirrups.

Dr. Rhodes work quickly, and before Jared could stress about the exam, it was over.

“Everything looks good; why don’t you get dressed, and then I’ll take you over for your blood work.” Dr. Rhodes said while cleansing her hands.

Dr. Rhodes left the room and went back to her office, and sat down across from Jensen.

“Jensen, I complete his exam; I’ll be taking him to the lab to conduct a few tests.”

“Is he ok?”

“Yes, everything looked good.”

“I wanted to talk with you. How are you doing?” Dr. Rhodes asked.

“Me, I’m golden,”

“Jared thinks you hate him,”

Jensen looked away from the Doctor.

“Hate isn’t the right word. I’m furious. I did everything in my business to ensure this wouldn’t happen, yet it happened to me. Why? Why was he at the office?” Jensen said louder than he intended.

“Look, it’s been proven that Alpha’s can control themselves even with an omega in heat unless they are true mates.”

“C’mon, don’t give me that true mates bullshit. He was in heat, and I lost control. Now our lives are fucked.” Jensen said with anger.

“Here’s what I know, Jared can feel your anger, your loss; you need to rein it in cowboy because he’s your omega. He needs you.” Dr. Rhodes said sternly.

Dr. Rhodes rose up out of her seat and walked out of her office.

About twenty minutes later, Jared walked into Dr. Rhodes office.

Jensen looked up from his phone to Jared.

“You ok?”

“Yeah,” Jared said as he took a seat next to Jensen.

A few minutes later, Dr. Rhodes walked into her office.

“Jared, your blood work looks good; you’re a healthy omega.” Clearing her throat, she continued, “Congratulations, your pregnancy test was positive. Before you leave here, I’ll set you with prenatal vitamins and your next appointment.”

The roar in Jensen's ears practically made his ears bleed. He dropped his cellphone as he slides his chair back, rising up quickly.

“PREGNANT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Jensen growled at Jared.

Jared lowered his eyes to his lap.

“Alpha Ackles!” Dr. Rhodes reprimanded.

“I’ll be waiting in the car.” Jensen tossed over his shoulder as he stormed out of the doctor’s office.

tbc..


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh what a Monday. Mated and yet still apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I love reading everyone's thoughts and theories! You all our the best.

Jensen stalked to his truck. Getting into the driver's side, slamming his door shut. Jensen banged his hands against the steering wheel.

“Damn it,” Jensen muttered as he began feeling around his jeans pockets, looking for his cell phone.

“Fuck,” he sighed, dropping his head into his hands, trying to rein in his emotions.

Slowly opening his truck door Jensen stepped out, heading back into the doctor’s office. As he reached the glass door, it was pushed open by Jared. Jared had a manila file folder in his left hand and Jensen’s cellphone in his right hand.

As Jared walked past Jensen, he shoved his cellphone into Jensen’s chest.

Jensen grabbed his phone before it fell to the ground and followed Jared back to the truck. Both men entered the vehicle.

Jared turned abruptly to face Jensen.

“I’m going to say this one more time. I’m sorry about what has happened. I know this is a fucked up situation that neither one of us want to be in; however, if you ever talk to me like that again, that’s it. You won't ever see our kid or me again. I don’t need you, we don’t need you,”

Jensen’s inner alpha brisked at Jared's threat of taking their child away from him, but Jensen shoved his inner alpha down.

“You’re right; I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. I’m sorry,” Jensen said with real remorse.

Some of the tension left Jared’s posture, and he relaxed a little.

Jensen could see how upset his omega was. Jared’s eyes were red, his face is splotchy.

“We both need to get our shit together before we go to the Omega Center.” Jensen stated.

“Agreed,”

Jensen started up the truck, put it in drive, pulled out of the parking lot. Jensen drove to the nearest gas station. They both took turns cleaning up. Jensen waited for Jared outside of the restroom until he stepped out.

Jensen scrutinized Jared as he came out of the washroom. He definitely looked better. Jensen reached out and fixes Jared’s collar.

“You look much better,”

“Thanks,”

“Let's get over to the Center, then we will stop at the DMV, hopefully, grab a bite to eat before we head to your bank.”

The Omega Center was modeled after the U.S. Capital in a neo-Renaissance style featuring a large dome and then a series of buildings behind the dorm that was locked away from the general public by razor wire fencing and a guard station.

Jensen killed the engine of his truck. He had parked his vehicle, so it faced the main doors of the Center. Both men stared at the sizeable dome-like building.

“Eh, you’ve been here before…right?” Jensen asked.

“When I presented.”

“Let's hope this is the last time either one of us has to come here. Ready?”

“I guess,” Jared said as he stepped out of the car, he walked over to Jensen and handed him the file folders that he had been clenching.

As they walked to the front doors, Jensen swung his arm out to stop Jared. Jensen turned to face Jared.

“Look, I know we each have a part to play here today, but I want you to remember that you’ve brokered million-dollar deals and help put my agency on the map. I can’t stop what these asshats might say or do but don’t let them make you feel less than exceptional. Got it?”

Jared nodded, unable to speak. He was terrified; it didn’t matter who he was before he was mated; now, he was less than human in the Omega Center’s eyes.

Jensen held one of the glass doors open for Jared. Stepping into the dorm shape building, Jensen was immediately struck by how this was not your regular government building. It was comparable to a museum. Large portraits hung on the walls depicting alphas throughout history standing tall, while omegas kneel or lay at their feet starting up at the alpha, adoring them.

There was a counter ahead of them that sat three employees; a red velvet rope directed a line of alphas and omegas waiting their turn; a total of five couples were in front of them. The alphas were standing while the omegas were kneeling on the marble floor next to them. Jensen notices two armed guards, each opposite the other, at the end of the counters. Jared slowly drops to his knees on the hard marble floor as they lined up behind the other couples. Jensen clutches and unclutches his fists. For Jensen, time drags on as he waits for their turn; Jared feels like time is moving too quickly.

When it’s their turn, Jensen and Jared walk up to the employee who calls them to their section of the counter.

“How can I help you?” the woman from the counter Jensen.

Clearing his throat.

“We’re here to registered our mating.”

The woman started to gather paperwork when Jensen interrupted her.

“We have the paperwork already and filled out.”

“Aren't you the efficient one,”

He watched as she went through each page of the bureaucratic paperwork.

“This appears to be in order, so you’ll take your omega through that door where you’ll wait to be called for his physical exam.”

“Jared had his physical exam this morning by my personal physician.”

“He can have another one here,” she retorted back to Jensen.

Forcibly taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Jensen countered.

“Jared doesn’t need a second exam. I have all his paperwork here, including his lab results.”

“I’m sorry, it’s the law; honestly, what's the big deal? It’s not going to cost you anything, alpha.”

“I want to speak to your supervisor,” Jensen said firmly.

“Fine,”

Jared and Jensen watched as she slowly stood up and walked through a door behind their chairs. What felt like an eternity, the woman returned with her supervisor.

“Good Morning, I’m Mr. Davis. Ms. Lee has brought to my attention that you don’t want your omega to have his physical here this morning?”

“Jared had his exam with my physician. I don’t want a strange doctor to examine my omega.”

“I understand that you're newly mated and that you’re feeling protective over your mate, but…”

Jensen cut the man off with a growl that had Jared drop down to his knees.

“I know my rights. I had my physician exam him. The paperwork here, the labs are here, and Dr. Rhodes's phone number is there if you have any additional questions.”

“Very well,” Mr. Davis said to Jensen.

“Please note in their file that the Alpha wanted the exam waived and had his personal physician do the exam.”

Jensen nodded to Jared that he could stand back up.

“Thank you.”

Ms. Lee made several notations in Jared’s file.

“Would you prefer that your omega be micro-chipped or tattoo?”

They hadn’t discussed which Jared preferred, and Jensen was at a loss for a moment.

He sideway glanced at Jared, who put his hand on his shoulder.

“Tattoo,” Jensen answered.

“The chips we have now are improved over our original models with great GPS features. We highly recommend that choice,” Ms. Lee continued.

“No, thank you, the tattoo is fine.”

“It’s two tattoos. One on Jared’s shoulder and one on his wrist. It’s a barcode that will have all of his information and your contact information.”

“Ok,”

After going through the paperwork one more time, Ms. Lee got up from her seat and walked through the door again. She returned with a canvass bag, handed it to Jensen. It reminded him of when you adopt a puppy.

“All the information and guidelines that you need are in the bag along with a few other items that will come in handy. If you have any questions, you will find all the phone numbers that you will need.”

Ms. Lee then pointed to a door they should walk through and proceeded to call the next person in line.

They went through the door that opened up to a waiting area. Thankfully the room was mostly empty. Jensen walked to the other side of the waiting area and took a seat. Jared, unsure if he should sit down next to Jensen, looked around to see the other omega in the chamber sitting on the floor. Jared went to sit on the floor when he heard Jensen.

“No, sit next to me.”

Jared’s eyes widen, but he slowly sat next to Jensen.

Jensen placed his hand over Jared’s while they waited.

“Ackles?”

A burly-looking alpha wearing a white lab coat called out while looking at his clipboard.

Jensen stood up, Jared followed.

“Follow me,”

“Tattoo, huh? You should get the chip. No omega will be digging that out unless they want to be sitting in a wheelchair; we insert it right next to their spinal cord.”

“I prefer the tattoo,” Jensen responded.

“Suit your self,”

Jensen and Jared were led into a room that had a chair resembling a dentist chair, only this one had straps.

“Alpha, you can go down the hall to wait while I tag him up; you'll find coffee and vending machines in the waiting room.”

Jensen took one look at Jared and shook his head.

“Thanks, but I’ll wait with my omega,”

Annoyed, the guy grunted at Jensen.

“I was told you were difficult. Fine. Omega, remove your shirt off and sit in the chair.”

Jensen nodded reluctantly at Jared.

Jared took his shirt off and sat down. Immediately the guy went over to the chair to tie Jared’s arms down.

Jared started to struggle.

“Quit it! Before I grab my strap,” The guy said menacing.

“Hey, stop it,” Jensen growled while pulling the guy away from Jared.

“This is why alphas should wait in the goddamn waiting room.” The burly Alpha shouted.

“Look, Jared will sit still, don’t tie him in the chair,”

“We don’t cater to omegas.”

“It’s ok, I’m ok,” Jared said softly.

“I’ll fasten him in,” Jensen said as he began to slowly secure Jared’s arms down. Jared watched Jensen intently as he secured his arms.

Jensen observed as the burly man used a robotic arm machine to tattoo Jared’s left wrist and right shoulder.

Jared stayed quiet and still during the process.

Jared had a small barcode with the number 19700321 above it on his wrist and a larger version of the same tattoo on his shoulder.

Jensen helped Jared put his shirt back on. As far as Jensen was concerned, they couldn’t get out of that hell hole fast enough.

The Driver’s License facility was completely different. The office was dingy, and the wait was long, but the girl behind the counter could care less about why there were there. She changed both of their licenses without an issue.

Jared stared at his and Jensen’s license. Jensen’s information had been added to his license along with his tattoo number. Jensen allowed him to have a full-time driver’s license. Apparently, there were different allowances for omegas. Jensen’s license now had 19700321 at the bottom.

“Hungry?” Jensen interrupted Jared’s thoughts.

“I guess so,”

“There’s a little beer and burger place up the road. The food is good,” Jensen suggested.

Sitting down at a booth out of the way, Jensen ordered a beer, and Jared ordered seltzer water; they both opted for Cheeseburgers and fries.

“How are you holding up?” Jensen asked before he took a swig of his beer.

“Loss, I feel the loss of who I was, who I could’ve been,” Jared answered.

Jensen leaned forward.

“I’m not going to ask you to change,”

“You already did. You fired me.”

“Ok, I know it seems unfair, but I have to follow my own rules.”

“It’s not fair because you let each couple choose who stayed, who leaves, but you are Ackles Advertising Agency. There is no possible choice for me to stay.”

“Fair point. You know when I started the company I wanted mates to be able to work together. However, jealousy caused someone to end up in the emergency room way too often. I had to make a change.”

“Who would you be jealous of if I was still working there?” Jared asked.

“Steve Amell, he could steal your heart.” Jensen gently teased.

“Steve Amell? What the hell?” Jared took a large slip of his carbonated water.

“You wouldn’t be jealous of any of the betas that work for you?” Jared decided to push his alpha.

“Like who?”

“How about Misha?” Jared inquired.

Both men were quiet for a moment before bursting out in boisterous laughter.

“What? You got a thing for Misha?” Jensen asked while cracking up.

“No,” Jared snorted.

Lunch had been a good distraction for the mates. They ate their meal in comfortable silence. Their next stop was to Jared’s bank so that Jensen could be added to all of Jared’s financial accounts.

With every stop and phone call that Jensen made, Jared felt his freedom slip away. Everything in his life now had Jensen stamped all over it.

To add insult to injury, when the long day had come to an end, Jensen dropped Jared off at his house with a simple “I’ll be in touch.”

Jared stood in the same spot where he had stepped out of the truck. Only to watched as Jensen pulled away into the darkness of the night with little or no concern for his omega.

TBC


End file.
